


Power tastes like Cherry soda

by Slickster46



Series: Conflict of interest [1]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickster46/pseuds/Slickster46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the begining of my portal story series and the first work I'm putting on here so I am excited! Please enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power tastes like Cherry soda

#  Conflict of Interest

## Power Tastes like Cherry Soda

“So this is what power feels like?” Wheatley said as he moved the lift with Chell on board. Chell looked on as the happy android spun around in his new body surprising light on his fight dispite his giagantic size. Since replacing the tyrant GLaDOS with Wheatley the shaggy blonde human like robot had undergone a major change. His body had grown gigantic as if to fit the scale of the supremacy he now wielded. 

“Wow, this is brilliant. I’m massive!” He said with a chuckle. He looked himself over again and again. Chell smirked at the giant android. It was nice to be friends with a robot who didn’t want to kill you or make you run through horrible tests for cake, or called you fat. Wheatley seemed to be a very good natured android though he seemed a bit off. He rambled on and on at any subject brought up and tended to be a bit of coward, not to mention he wasn’t as smart as the other android cores she’d met but it seemed he always tried his best with any challenges that GLaDOS threw at them.

_He was bit of an idiot but maybe that was a good thing. All the smarter robots wanted to kill her. _ ____

“I still can’t get over how tiny you look love. You are like an adorable little puppy. You know I always wanted a puppy. When we get out of here I’m going to adopt a puppy. There was a litter of puppies that were somewhere in the lab but they were either eaten by the other human subjects or killed by the other androids.” he rambled. Chell noticed that the elevator seemed to be slowing down. 

“But do want to know something really funny?” The blue eyed android looked up at Chell. There seemed to be something that changed. His eyes didn’t have the same whimsical look to them. 

“Power, has a taste.” He looked up at Chell turning his head sideways. 

“It tastes like cherry soda. I don’t know how I know what cherry soda even taste like but that’s what power seem to taste like to me. “ He laughed harder and harder. 

“You know maybe we shouldn’t be so quick to leave. This place is nice now. You know since I’m in control of everything and all. That’s so nice to say. I’m in control of everything. I took control of everything. I did this.” The elevator started to come back down. 

“You did nothing!” The yellow eyed GLaDOS said glaring up at him. “She did all the work!” 

“ Oh really, is that what you both think?” Wheatley said glaring down at both Chell and GLaDOS. 

_Both? Don’t loop me in with that monster._ Chell thought to herself. 

“Well maybe it’s time I start doing something.” He said looking deviously down at GLaDOS. He picked up the android with ease and dropped her underneath himself into pit of clawing machine arms. The pit closed but you could hear the whining of machinery doing some terrible work. 

“And as for you little Ms. brain damage! I’ve sacrificed everything for us to get here.” The giant android moved closer to the glass elevator trapping Chell. 

“But, what have you sacrificed? Nothing! That’s what.” He glowered at the woman in the glass case. 

__Ding!_ _

"Ah, look!” He said as reached his hand into the pit of machines. He pulled out something he could barely hold as a result of his size and dropped it on the ground. 

“There! She’s a potato now! Her brain lives in there! She’s nothing more than a child’s toy. Now there’s the matter of what to do with you human. Oh I know! You can be my new pet.” He reached his hand into the elevator shattering the glass as if it was nothing. His gigantic hand closed around her form. 

“We’ll have lots of fun! “ The android smirked as he pulled her out of the elevator. Wheatley held her up to his face. 

__“I’ll feed you, take you on long walks so we can get your weight down, give you a bath so don’t stink like humans tend to do. It’ll be fun, love!” He explained . OF Course Chell didn’t think it would be all that fun to be someone’s pet or play thing. She’d already experienced that with GLaDOS._ _

Chell began to kick and struggle to get out of Wheatley’s grip. 

__“Now don’t go fighting your new master!” He exclaimed. He tightened his grip around the woman. Chell could do nothing to break free of him._ _

“I guess we’re going to have to get into some obedience training.” He smirked. “How about you run through a few tests ? I bet that will calm you down.” He stomped off to take Chell to one of the many testing rooms. 

___Don’t think just because you are carrying me to this room mean I have quit trying to escape._ She thought to herself. _ _

____I’ll keep fighting you like I fought her._ _ _ _

___Now don’t frown like that.” Wheatley chastised. “Maybe if you do well enough on this test, I’ll get you cake. Now doesn’t that sound nice?”_ _ _

___Meanwhile in a forgotten chamber just above the liar an overlooked core awoke from a self imposed extended sleep mode. The rumbling below had managed to rouse it from the slumber. Its processors began to activate and its core started to glow red in the center of its chest._ _ _

_____System memory loading please wait…_ _ _ _ _

____“Awake? She still must have not found me. Should I count it good or bad?”_ _ _ _

______System programs loading…_ _ _ _ _ _

_____“I mean everyone else is dead and I’m just up stuck here waiting out my death. I am more pathetic than John. Just waiting for death to come.”_ _ _ _ _

______System loading complete. Sociopath core activated._ Its core glowed crimson along with its eyes. _ _ _ _ _

_______"Well I guess since I'm up..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen next. To be continued in Positive reinforcement of the Conflict of interest series.


End file.
